<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alina by DorrisTang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217165">Alina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorrisTang/pseuds/DorrisTang'>DorrisTang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Girl B, My dream, Ometo, Something similar but more, Sugar Daddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorrisTang/pseuds/DorrisTang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first date</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Rossi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>女孩在恰到好处的灯光下，对请她消费的老男人说，她喜欢他那枚戒指。</p><p>罗西低下头，看着自己的手，他右手无名指上戴着一枚古铜色印花戒指。他无声地笑了笑，摊手，没有继续这个话题。</p><p>“怎么？我让你觉得不舒服吗？”</p><p>阿丽娜觉得对面的人心不在焉，于是大方地问。</p><p>大卫·罗西勉强地挤出笑容。他想要保持风度。原本他对人们疲于掩饰自己的不耐烦，但在年轻的阿丽娜面前，罗西认为自己做出了不小的努力。即使二十年前一手创建行为分析科的罗西探员轻而易举地看出，这女孩在他面前带有嘲弄的意味。</p><p>年轻人们不吝啬向老人们露出自己紧实滑腻的肌肤，还有生机勃勃的眼神。在罗西这里，他们还带着未经历任何邪恶的天真，如同草地上乳白的卷毛羊羔，愚蠢可爱。</p><p>但大卫·罗西也觉得自己今天耐心确实多了一点。</p><p>“你要送我回去吗？”阿丽娜察觉他的心不在焉，出声打断了他的思绪。</p><p>他回过神来，舒了口气，重新看向女孩，“当然。绅士不能允许女士独自回去。”</p><p>他们坐在那辆银灰色帕加尼里，大卫·罗西选择它，同时也选择意大利。他开得不快，车速刚好带来温暖舒适的夜风。罗西探员年轻时开快车，他数不清自己撞坏了多少辆萨博班，但现在，人过中年最大的好处在于，他们学会慢下来，不再急匆匆地干任何事。</p><p>他们在车上没有交谈，阿丽娜只是偏过头去欣赏豪车外的夜景。车停在耶鲁的Mansfield门前不远，他过去为阿丽娜拉开车门，扶她下车。只有很少几个学生这个时间回到宿舍，他们对帕加尼里投来探究的目光，目光一并掠过了车旁边年轻女孩与年长者。</p><p>“谢谢送我回来。”阿丽娜甜美地说。</p><p>罗西没有说什么，只是尽责任地点了下头。回到校园里，这氛围让罗西心思淡了许多，他看着阿丽娜道：“快点上去吧。宿监会问东问西，相信我，我那时候烦透了我们那位宿监。”</p><p>阿丽娜被他逗笑，但她没有立刻上去，而是走近了安全距离之外的年长者。她玫瑰花水的香气凑到罗西鼻间，罗西皱起眉头。他稍微动了一下，采用一个不那么亲密的姿势，更加自我防卫。</p><p>这真有些奇怪，如果其他年轻人看到的话。一般来说这种组合，消费的那方会如饥似渴地进攻，而年轻的女孩们措手不及。但他们两个完全反过来。</p><p>阿丽娜想要凑近他修剪妥帖的胡子，在他的脸上留下一个吻，但罗西只是躲了过去。</p><p>“……为什么？我以为你会喜欢。”阿丽娜不解，她的嘴唇和睫毛在风中轻轻地颤抖。这让人有些失望，但女孩仍然惧怕他，所以乖乖退回了安全距离。</p><p>罗西看她闪避的眼神，和缓地笑了一下。他伸手把阿丽娜被风吹乱的头发放到耳后，轻声说：“也许下次。”</p><p>阿丽娜看着他，罗西觉得她的眼神是如此的年轻，以至于一眼能够让人望穿所有的想法。</p><p>“下次你会来接我吗？”她问。</p><p>“会的。”</p><p>女孩推开玻璃门，回到Mansfield。宿监果然拦住了她。她和宿监周旋装可怜求饶，罗西在车外站着，一直看着她。阿丽娜和他远远地视线相对了几次，两个人都短暂地笑了一下。</p><p>宿监终于放过了她，阿丽娜准备上楼去。她的脚步在楼梯前迟疑，她转过来，看到罗西和他的帕加尼里还没有离开。</p><p>她冲玻璃门和台阶下的人做了一个飞吻，罗西笑了起来，和她挥手。</p><p>也许下次。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>